Titanic: Ranma Style
by hot-chick1
Summary: The Title is self explanatory It is from the movie Titanic but most of the characters are replaced with Ranma characters. I have added my own twists here and there. Remember RR.
1. The Discovory

**Titanic Characters  
**Jack Dawson  
Rose Bukater  
Cal Hockley  
Ruth Bukater  
Fabrizio De Rossi  
Margaret "Molly" Brown  
Thomas Andrews  
Captain E.J. Smith  
Brock Lovett  
Bruce Ismay  
Archibald Gracie  
Tommy Ryan  
Spincer Lovejoy  
Lizzy Calvert  
Lewis Bodine

**Ranma 1/2 Characters  
**Ranma Saotome  
Genma Saotome  
Dr. Tofu Ono  
Soun Tendo  
Akane Tendo  
Nabiki Tendo  
Hikaru Gosunkugi  
Shampoo  
Cologne  
Mousse  
Tatewaki Kuno  
Sasuke  
Ukyo Kuonji  
Ryoga Habiki  
Happosai

**How the characters stack up with each other.**

**Jack Dawson Ranma Saotome  
****Rose Bukater Akane Tendo  
****Cal Hockley Tatewaki Kuno  
****Ruth Bukater Soun Tendo  
****Fabrizio De Rossi Ryoga Habiki  
****Molly Brown Ukyo Kuonji  
****Thomas Andrews Dr. Tofu Ono  
****Captain E.J. Smith Happosai  
****Brock Lovett Genma Saotome  
****Bruce Ismay Cologne  
****Archibald Gracie Shampoo  
****Tommy Ryan Hikaru Gosunkugi  
****Spincer Lovejoy Sasuke  
****Lizzy Calvert Nabiki Tendo  
****Lewis Bodine Mousse**

* * *

**Title: **Titanic: Ranma Style 

**Rating:** M (JIC)

**Summary:** The Title is self explanatory It is from the movie Titanic but most of the characters are replaced with Ranma characters. I have added my own twists here and there. Remember R and R.

**Authors Note:** Ok I'm here with another fanfic this is a chapter fic. My first one in a long time. I didn't write them for a while cause I wanted to get good at writing before I attempted it again. Well this fic will be a Romantic Dramoedy (Drama Comedy). So I hope you like, and I'm so sorry but I think I may have Ranma... gulp Dare I say it... die in this fic. DUM DUM DUM Love you guys R and R!!

* * *

Ice cold. That was the temperature of the water. It was a bright sunny day on the Atlantic, but the water was still freezing. Sinking into the bottom of the sea were two mini-subs.

The first, called Mir One, occupants were Anatoly Mikailavich, the subs pilot, was sitting hunched over his controls, singing in Russian quietly to himself. Next to him was a man named Genma Saotome, he is in his late forties, deeply tanned, and likes to wear his martial arts training uniform were ever he goes; he is a wily, fast-talking treasure hunter, and Martial Artist of the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts who prefers to be lazy than train. Right now, he was propped against the CO2 scrubber, doing, what else, sleeping off his late night party session from the night before. On the other side, crammed into remaining space is a blind bat named Mousse, who is also asleep. Mousse is an R.O.V. (Remotely Operated Vehicle) pilot and is the resident Titanic expert. The pilot glances at the sonar and makes a ballast adjustment.

Looking around outside the sub the pilot sees a pale, dead-flat lunar landscape. Its gets brighter as they drop to the bottom from their two hour free-fall with a loud bonk. Genma and Mousse jerk awake, upon landing so harshly. The sub pilot glances over his shoulder, and in a thick Russian accent, "We are here."

"Excuse me?" Genma asks unable to understand the thick accent.

"We are here." The pilot states again a little annoyed.

"Huh?" Genma asks once more before Mousse strikes the back of his head with his fist.

"He says we're here you moron! Or did you not feel us hit bottom?"

"No I thought that you just bumped me." Genma stated very as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Mousse just shook his head.

Looking out the window at the featureless gray clay of the sea floor in the subs lights, there seemed to be a dark shadow lurking over the flat lifeless surface. Genma feel green in the face. Mousse was watching the sidescan sonar display when, "Look,... there. Right in front of us. Fifteen... thirteen... We should be able to see it now!"

"I'm not seeing... there!" The pilot yells as the other two look out their windows. Out of the darkness, like a ghostly apparition, the bow of the ship emerged. It's knife-edge prow sticking out, seeming to plow the sediment like the ocean waves. Titanic, or what was left of her, towered above the sea floor, standing just as it landed 84 years ago. Mir one sailed up and over the the bow railing.

"It's intact, except for the "rustcicles" draping over the bow." Genma says and Mousse face-faults. Genma looks out over the ship and stares starry-eyed, like looking into the eyes of a lover, "It stills get me every time."

"What?" Mousse asks.

"The tea, I have to take a leek like no ones business!" Once again Mousse hits Genma in the back of the head. "Ow, fine... It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above. Better?"

Mousse shook his head once again and looked out over the ghostly ship. It really was a sight to behold. No amount of words would ever describe the beauty of the ship sitting on the sea floor. "You're so full of shit, boss."

The other sub, Mir Two, drives down the starboard side, past the huge anchor while Mir One passes continued over the seemingly endless forecastle deck, with its massive anchor chains still laid out in two neat rows, its bronze windlass caps gleaming. The 22 foot long subs are like white bugs next to the enormous wreck. "Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic... two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over an ant if our hull fails. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds." Genma states into a tape recorder.

"Ok thats enough being serious, lets have some fun." He grabs a pair of 3-D electronic goggles, and grabs the joystick controls of the ROV.

Mousse takes the controls "I'm the expert with this. Besides all you'd do is break it!"

"Would not!" Genma pouts as Mousse puts on the equipment. A smaller sub detaches from the larger one. This one, called Snoop Dog, drove itself away, spreading out it's umbilical behind it like a robotic yo-yo. It's twin stereo-video cameras swivel like insect eyes, searching for anything that they god bring to the surface. The ROV descends through an opening shaft that once was the beautiful First Class Grand Staircase. Traveling down several decks Snoop Dog then head into the First Class Reception Room. Moving through the cavernous interior, the remains of the ornate hand carved woodwork, which gave the ship it's elegance, moved through the floodlights, the line blurred by slow dissolution and descending rustcicle formations. Stalactites of rust hang down so that at the times it looks like a natural grotto.

"I'm in the sitting area. Heading for bedroom B-54." Mousse states looking threw the 3D goggles.

"Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday!" Genma says chowing down on a rick cake.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I never am, weren't you the one driving this yesterday? And weren't you also the one who dropped the last thing we pulled from the ship And I had to go back and get it?" Mousse states very annoyed.

"...no."

"Thats what I thought."

Glinting in the lights are the brass fixtures of the near-perfectly preserved fireplace. An albino Galathea crab had made it's home on it, and Genma is drooling want to get it for dinner later.. Nearby are the remains of a divan and a writing desk. The Dog crosses the ruins of the once elegant room toward another door. It squeezes through the door frame, scraping rust and wood chunks loose on both sides. It moves out of a cloud of rust and keeps on going. Crossing the bed room there are remains of a pillared canopy bed, broken chairs, a dresser, and through the

collapsed wall of the bathroom, the porcelain commode and bathtub look almost new, gleaming in the dark.

"Hey what's that?" Genma says.

"What?"

"Under that thing."

"You mean the door?"

"Yeah, it's Big!"

"Ok, hold on." Mousse lifted the door and as the dust cleared they say a wonderful sight. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Are you seeing this boss!?"

"Oh, I'm seeing it! And Loving it!" Genma grabs the mike and yells up to the boys on deck, "We found the safe! It's pay day boys! And The drinks are on me!"Genma looks over at Mousse, "I'll just put it on your tab ok?"

* * *

And that's the end of my fist chappie! Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Not Discovory

**Titanic Characters  
**Jack Dawson  
Rose Bukater  
Cal Hockley  
Ruth Bukater  
Fabrizio De Rossi  
Margaret "Molly" Brown  
Thomas Andrews  
Captain E.J. Smith  
Brock Lovett  
Bruce Ismay  
Archibald Gracie  
Tommy Ryan  
Spincer Lovejoy  
Lizzy Calvert  
Lewis Bodine

**Ranma 1/2 Characters  
**Ranma Saotome  
Genma Saotome  
Dr. Tofu Ono  
Soun Tendo  
Akane Tendo  
Nabiki Tendo  
Hikaru Gosunkugi  
Shampoo  
Cologne  
Mousse  
Tatewaki Kuno  
Sasuke  
Ukyo Kuonji  
Ryoga Habiki  
Happosai

**How the characters stack up with each other.**

Jack Dawson ... Ranma Saotome  
Rose Bukater ... Akane Tendo  
Cal Hockley ... Tatewaki Kuno  
Ruth Bukater ... Soun Tendo  
Fabrizio De Rossi ... Ryoga Habiki  
Molly Brown ... Ukyo Kuonji  
Thomas Andrews ... Dr. Tofu Ono  
Captain E.J. Smith ... Happosai  
Brock Lovett ... Genma Saotome  
Bruce Ismay ... Cologne  
Archibald Gracie ... Shampoo  
Tommy Ryan ... Hikaru Gosunkugi  
Spincer Lovejoy ... Sasuke  
Lizzy Calvert ... Nabiki Tendo  
Lewis Bodine ... Mousse

* * *

**Title: **Titanic: Ranma Style

**Rating:** M (JIC)

**Summary:** The Title is self explanatory It is from the movie Titanic but most of the characters are replaced with Ranma characters. I have added my own twists here and there. Remember R and R.

**Authors Note:** Ok I'm here with another fanfic this is a chapter fic. My first one in a long time. I didn't write them for a while cause I wanted to get good at writing before I attempted it again. Well this fic will be a Romantic Dramoedy (Drama Comedy). So I hope you like, and I'm so sorry but I think I may have Ranma... gulp Dare I say it... die in this fic. DUM DUM DUM Love you guys R and R!

* * *

Now on board Kedysh, the crew look up to see the glimmer of wet metal in the warm Alantic sunlight. They watched as it was lowered onto the deck. The safe was lowered into the middle of a crowd that was forming, but no one in the group was more important than the hand-wringing money man named Bobby Buell who reprsents the limited partners. There is also a documentary video crew hired by Genma to cover his moment of glory.

Everyone crowds around the safe as it hits deck, Mousse and Genma running to it like children on christmas morning. "Who's the best? Come on say it!" Mousse staes very proud of himself.

"Me." Genma flatly says looking over to the video crew, "You rolling?" The cameraman giving the thumbs up Genma nod to his technicians, and they set about drilling the safes hings. Durning this operation, Genma amps the suspense, working the lens to fill time.

"Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the time, the sweat they poured, the money, all that beautiful money spent to come out to the middle of the Alantic was worth it. If what we think is in there, in this very safe, it will be the greatest discovry of man kind.

Genma grins greedly in anticipation of his bigest find yet. The door is pried loose. clanging onto the deck. Genma moves closer, peering into the safes wet interior, after a long moment his faces tells a story all it's own. "Shit!"

"You know boss, the same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered." Mousse said threw a chesire cat grin.

Genma stood up, tears streaming down his face, "Get the camera outta my face!"

* * *

Technicians carefully remove papers from the safe, placing them tray of water to separatenthem safely. Nearby are other artifacts, that were recovered from the stayroom, being washed and perserved. On the satellite phone with Buell are investors.

"You send out what I tell you to send out! I'm the one paying you!" Genma screams at the camera crew.

"But your not paying us, 60 minutes is." States one the the cameramen and they stroll off leaving a very stunned Genma behind.

Covering the phone, "The partners want to know how its going?"

"How's it going! It's going like me and water, Whattaya think?" Grabbing the phone Genma turns instantly smooth, "Hi, dave? Barry? Look, it wasn't in the safe. No, look, don't worry about it, there're stillplenty of places it could be. Like in the floor debris, in the suite, in the mothers room, in the purser's safe on C Deck..." Genma looks up to see a drawing of a very beautiful, very NAKED, woman. "Whoa mama! I... I mean hang on a second, please?"

Genma looks closely at the drawing, which is in excellent shape, though its edges have partially disintegrated. The woman is beautiful, and beautifully rendered. In her late teens or early twenties, she is nude, though posed with a kind of casual modesty. She is on an Empire divan, in a pool of light that seems to radiate outward from her eyes. Scrawled in the lower right corner is the date: April 14 1912. And the initials JD.

The girl is not entirely nude though. At her throat is a diamond necklace with one large stone hanging in the center. Saotome grabs a reference photo from the clutter on the lab table. It is a period black-and-white photo of a diamond necklace on a black velvet jeller's display stand. He holds it next to the drawing. It is clearly the same piece... a complex setting with a massive central stone which is almost heart-shaped. "I'll be goddamned!"

* * *

A little old woman sits in her ceramics studio, listening to the news when she hears something the catches her intrest. Turning to the Tv she sees the announcer, "Treasure hunter Genma Saotome is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Genma?"

"Yes, hi Tracy. You know, Titanic is not just a shipwreck, Titanic is THE shipwrek. It's the moint Everest of Shipwreks. I've planned this expeddition for three years, and we're out here recovering some amazing things. Things that will have enormous historical value." Genma statestrying to sound important, all the while sucking in his gut to appear thinner to the lovly announcer.

"But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure you're hunting?" The announcer asks noticing what genma is doing and not falling for it.

"I'd rather show than tell you, and we think we're close to doing just that."

The old woman's name is Akane Calvert. Her Face is a wrinkled mass, her body shapeless and shrunken under a one-piece African-print dress. But her eyes are just as bright and alive as those of a young girl.

Akane gets up and walks into the living room, wiping pottery clay from her hands with a rag. A black pig gets up and comesin with her. A younger woman, Nabiki Calvert, rushes to help her. "Turn that up please, dear."

Back to the announcer, "Your expedition is at the center of a storm of contraversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

"Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today...a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years... and my team are able to preserve it intanct. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now?" Genma contuined with his rant s Akane realized what had happened.

"I'll be goddamned!"


End file.
